Forum:2012-02-13 (Monday)
Insert formula here Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Okay...I just...(puts right hand on face)...I just want to say...I'm sorry...how much I curse the Foglios for these wretched plot twists and I'm still hooked as ever. Alright, several things have come to light in this latest and steaming hot page; Gil and Tarvek aren't wringing each other's necks anymore and are beginning to look more like an effective two man team, Klaus is indeed ''alive ''and well and apparently wasped by Lunevka and Zola (I wonder if her face is still swollen) who is probably on or not on the Wulfenbach dirigible (I hope not). Things are starting to look up for the possibility of Agatha getting her mother out of her head. I just can't restrain my enthusiasm of how incredibly suspenseful things are currently going. As for Agatha, let's just hope Gil and Tarvek get to her on time. Master 3x3lcior 05:39, February 13, 2012 (UTC) You're new to Girl Genius. You've done what many of us have done - tear through the "Archives" only to run up against the "drip, drip, drip" of plot, three days a week, one page a day. You'll get used to it after several months. The Foglios delight in complicated solutions to problems. It does read better in the printed collection. That being said, according to canon, there was only one special wasp engine and that one was expended on Klaus. Agatha should still have the shell so there's nothing for anyone else to study. Tarvek is now speaking of many. AndyAB99 12:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : I feel like we shouldn't assume that just because Tarvek sid there is only one spark wasp that he was telling the truth. The better argument is that if there is another spark wap engine, it's almost certainly in either Sturmhalten or wherever Snarlantz worked (which I think was Passholdt, but might have been Sturmhalten), so it's inaccessible to anyone but the Baron right now. —jdreyfuss 12:56, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm surprised Klaus vanished to return so soon. What did they want to do privately that could be done in such a short time? Argadi 12:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : making him presentable and possibly putting him in some sort of wedding attire without interference from doctor sun? or maybe they just needed an excuse to move to castle wulfenbach and/or an explanation why they are suddenly so close to the baron (they rescued him). Finn MacCool 15:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I know it's been a while since I have commented here. It has been a while and I'm sorry about that. But I do have a very important question that I am sure someone can gently point me to in this setting (better than the LJ comment section)... When did Gil take the ring off his neck? I mentally can see it being given to Agatha but I don't have confidence in the image I am dredging up. (only aware that it isn't hanging around Gil's neck because I'm currently dealing with my own wedding band issues) Thanks in advance -- Axi 16:25, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : I don't have an exact date, but my guess would be he took it off at the same time Higgs stashed the Hat. Perhaps he just hasn't remembered to put it back on again yet. —jdreyfuss 16:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : It would appear that Violetta has the ring. AndyAB99 17:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh thank you! :) I was really curious and thought I had forgotten some significant panel of him slipping it around her neck, but I could mentally peice it together in the Foligio's art style and my sense of webcomic reality sent sideways... -- Axi 17:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Question: can the revenant-sniffing weasels detect that Klaus has been wasped? If so, Tarvek/Gil should get Bang to apply that test - Bang partly because Klaus was presumptuous enough to do the same to her a while back, so she'd be able to make it happen. (Sorry, don't have time to put in all the right links in this post; others feel free to edit them in, and then maybe take out this sentence.) NathanTheRammer 17:39, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : It appears the wasp-weasels can detect the spark wasp. AndyAB99 18:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Quick reaction time, especially considering how much he hates Tarvek. Most people wouldn't bother moving that fast to save someone unless they loved that person very much. Bonus points for Gil. And it looks like Gil is pretty smart when it comes to how to best help Agatha. He's right: Tarvek's experience makes him well-equipped to defend Agatha against every possible deviously-hidden problem. Now he has to hope that Tarvek doesn't take advantage of his time alone with Agatha... 20:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : True, but like you said, for him it's better for there to be an Agatha around for him to lose to Tarvek than for her to die because of his jealousy. It's that kind of selflessness that's going to win her in the end. —jdreyfuss 21:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page